jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Kao
:"Some say a soldier has failed in his duty if he sees his term end peacefully. Between you and me, those people should be immediately promoted to the front line if they're so quick to throw away lives in the name of duty". :–General Kao General Kao, also known as General Stone Kao or the Stone General, was an honorably retired soldier of the Imperial Army. Many years ago, Iron Soldier had been under Kao's command. Kao eventually dishonorably discharged Iron Soldier from the army, for which Soldier continued to harbor a great grudge. Before the Lotus Assassins took total control over the Imperial Army, Kao was the last general to openly oppose them. Kao believed he was lucky to be retired instead of dead. General Kao will only appear after the Player has defeated Crimson Khana in the Imperial Arena and she dies from poison. Iron Soldier will be impressed how the Player dealt with Khana and offers the Player a deal to become a Silver Division Champion by killing Kao. Dismissing the Iron Soldier :"I'm sure Soldier told you he was dishonorably discharged and he blames me for that. I am to blame, so that's fair. He forgets that, without my intervention, he would have been beheaded on the spot. I wouldn't have stepped in had I known it would condemn him to a life of bitter rage". :–General Kao After Iron Soldier struck a Lotus Assassin in the face the Assassin demanded Soldier's execution. General Kao refused to kill his soldier and decided to alternatively discharge him from the army. Kao knew striking an Assassin was wrong, but why Soldier did it was not. A Challenge :"General Stone Kao, I challenge you to a duel to the death". :"Iron Soldier tried this little trick before. I accept your challenge and I will even educate you as to why, just as I did for the two lads who previously stood where you are now". :–The Player and General Kao As part of the of Soldier's Offer, the Player can except a deal with Iron Soldier to kill General Stone Kao in exchange for an easy Silver Division Championship win in the Imperial Arena. Fate If the Player decided to rescind the challenge: :"Tell me, if you've changed your mind, would you be up for a friendly match? Not to the death, just until one of us falls over wheezing? .... Not everyone gets to face one of the arena's champions! Let's see if I can still remember a few of the old forms". :–General Kao The Player may accept a friendly match from General Kao. Afterward, Kao leaves the city and wishes the Player luck. If the Player decided to kill the general: :"Let all know that I freely accepted this fight and that, on my honor, there will be no repercussion! Do your best. You'll need it". :–General Kao General Stone Kao accepts the challenge and dies by the Player's hand. Trivia General Stone Kao is voiced by Vic Polizos Category:People Category:Imperial City Category:Jade Empire